


Ignis

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dad Alec, Dad Magnus, Ignis is a Dragon, M/M, Magnus and Alec raise a baby dragon, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, dragon baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Magnus finds a little dragon in Edom and raises it with Alec





	Ignis

Magnus couldn’t really remember the last time he had been here.

He let out a deep sigh as he gazed out of the window. The world in front of him outstretched in a red and orange looking fury. The sky made it feel like he was stuck in an inferno.

Magnus deeply despised Edom.

It was one of the reasons he never wanted to come back here ever again and on the day he had broken free from his father’s hold, he had hoped he wouldn’t have to come back. But he had to protect the people he cared about the most so he had no choice.

He missed Alec, but he knew that the Shadowhunter would end up coming for him and take him back home. He had faith in that.

Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud, painful, small shriek. Looking down he noticed a tiny baby dragon beneath his window. When he didn’t see the mother around he turned and quickly made his way down the stairs. Once outside he moved towards the tiny creature.

“Hello little one,’’ Magnus said in a soft manner and knelt down next to it, hand hovering over it’s head. The baby dragon seemed scared and tried to move away from the warlock. “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you.’’

The baby dragon flicked it’s sore wing and cried out again. “You’re hurt. I can help you.’’ His voice was warm and soothing. With a snap of his fingers he let his healing magic wash over the dragon’s sore wing. “There you go.’’ Magnus cooed as he watched the dragon flick his wing again and then as it moved closer to him and nudged his head in a thankful gesture. “You’re okay.’’

A soft cry came from the dragonling and he gently latched onto Magnus’ hand. The warlock’s heart swelled and gently scooped it in his hands. “You’re all alone, aren’t you?’’

Magnus giggled as the creature leaned forward and sniffed at him. “I can take care of you. I bet you must be very hungry.’’

Taking the little dragonling in his hands,he stealthily made his way back up to his room as quiet as he could. The last thing he wanted was for his father to see the poor little dragon, he was certain he would try to make it worse for the little guy.

He was pulled from his thoughts at the soft cry the dragonling made and looked down at him, a soft laugh falling from his lips as wide orange eyes stared back at him.

“I know, I know. You are hungry.’’ Magnus whispered and gently placed him on his bed. With the snap of his fingers he conjured up a bowl of food.

With amusement shining in his brown eyes he watched as the dragon scrambled for the bowl and hungrily started gobbling its contents down. “You are so cute.’’ One of Magnus’ ringed fingers lightly touched the dragon’s side of the head as he continued to gulp the food down. “You need a name. How about…’’

Magnus trailed off and glanced around the room. What did one call a baby dragon that would later grow up in a big, strong and badass dragon. Brown eyes stopped scanning the room the second they caught sight of the burning candles in the room. “How about Ignis?’’

The cry that came as a response to Magnus’ question was only something he could view as one of an agreement and he grinned brightly. “Ignis it is!’’

After Ignis finished his bowl of food he crawled his way over and into his lap, Magnus chuckling fondly as he cradled him close. “You are so cuddly.’’ Magnus mumbled to the dragonling. “You must miss you mommy, hm?’’

Ignis didn’t make a sound, he just snuggled himself closer to Magnus. A warm feeling swelled in the warlock’s chest and tightened his hold on him. Maybe Ignis didn’t miss his mother after all, he seemed pretty content to just be here with Magnus and he would be lying if he was saying he wasn’t getting attached himself.

Days continued to pass when Magnus noticed the sound of a portal being created and a figure stepping onto the dirty red ground. His heart stuttered. It was Alec. _His_ Alec.

Ignis was perked on his shoulder, something he had done a lot over the last few days Magnus had noticed. He guessed the dragon had made that his permanent favorite spot. “Look, little guy.’’ His soft whisper felt the quiet room. “We’re going to be okay.’’

Magnus watched as his Shadowhunter cautiously walked over, clearly on the lookout for Asmodeus. Not knowing where his father was hiding out himself, he snapped his fingers and tossed the rope out the window he conjured up with his magic. All he had needed to do now was to find a way to get his lover’s attention.

As if his friend could read his mind, Ignis jumped forward to sit in the windowsill and a loud screech came from his mouth. The dragonling had been too scared to fly after he had injured his wing and preferred to stay close to Magnus at all costs. Magnus grinned when Alec’s head shot up and glanced in the direction of Ignis’ cries.

He was too far away to tell but he assumed his Shadowhunter grinned brightly and sprinted to the rope, climbing his way up to the love of his life. Brown eyes welled with tears as Alec stepped into his room and almost threw himself in his arms, the familiar scent washing over him as he inhaled it deeply.

“Alexander,’’ He whimpered out.

Long fingers cradled the back of his head, fingers playing with the soft dark locks there. “Magnus,’’ Alec’s voice sounded rough as if he was on the verge of tears and subconsciously tightened his arms around his fiance Alec eventually stepped back, his hazel eyes checking Magnus for any injuries. “I’m so glad you’re okay.’’ He sighed in relief, yelping a second later when he felt something rough and scally bump against his hand. “What the-’’

Magnus laughed loudly before walking over to the windowsill and picking Ignis up. “Alexander, meet my little friend, Ignis!’’ Magnus said fondly as he stared at the dragonling. “I found him the very first day I arrived here in Edom. Poor guy was left behind by his family and he had hurt his wing so I decided to take him in and to take care of him.’’

A soft smile was on the Shadowhunter’s features and he knelt down to be on eyesight with Ignis. “Hello, Ignis.’’ He said in a gentle voice, carefully sticking a finger out. Ignis sniffed it at first before nudging his head against the hand. “Aren’t you adorable?’’ Alec tittered as he pet him.

A content sound rumbled from the baby dragon as Alec’s long fingers clearly scratched him at the right places. Watching the two best things in his life get along and act all adorable really made his heart melt into a little puddle. “We should keep him.’’

The words were out of his mouth before Magnus even realized it. Wide, blown back by surprise hazel eyes met his and for a second he was scared that Alec would disagree and made Ignis stay here in this doomed world and with his father.

“Are you sure we would be able to take care of this little guy in our loft?’’ He asked worriedly instead. “I mean, isn’t New York dangerous for a baby dragon? I-I mean wouldn’t mundanes see him?’’

Magnus’ heart swelled. “Well, he would be glamoured for the mundanes and I don’t think he’d be happy to fly yet anytime soon.’’

Alec’s eyes sparkled. “Well in that case,’’ He said fondly as a big smile tugged on his lips. “Why not? I think it’d be cool to have a little dragon as a pet.’’

Ignis tilted his head sideways as those long tender fingers move from under his chin an lightly petted his head. He let out a small cry, eyes closing as he enjoyed the petting.

“You’re the best Alexander.’’

With a snap the crackling sound of a portal being opened filled the silence and Ignis let out a surprised squeak when he was lifted on the warlock’s shoulder.  
Alec spluttered. “Your magic-’’ He breathed out.

“I know, my dear. Not we need to hurry before my dad comes here and crashes the party.’’

Magnus reached his free hand out to the tall, dark and handsome Shadowhunter, heart skipping a beat when he felt that warm hand inside his own and tangle their fingers together. “Let’s go home.’’

* * *

Ignis didn’t think he could have a better life if he asked for it.

It took some getting used to, sure, but living with two people that cared for him more than he had ever been cared for made him feel safe.

The first few weeks the dragonling preferred to be at their side as much as he could. When Magnus had clients he would join Alec at the institute, all cosied up on his shoulder. The first time he had tagged along he had felt intimidated and cowered into his father’s neck, trying to get away from all the curious and confused staring he received from the Shadowhunters around him. Alec had comforted him by scratching under his chin and then firmly proceeded to tell every Shadowhunter that, if they even thought about hurting his friend, they would have to deal with him first.

When both Alec and Magnus were home they wouldn’t hesitate to spoil their little baby dragon son solid. They were there when he got his first bath -in which Ignis managed to splash both his parents soaking wet with his wings- without any further struggles.

He was at the institute with Alec in his office when he had started hacking randomly. The tall Shadowhunter had panicked at first but calmed down when he saw tiny fire sparks emitting from the dragon’s snout.

Heart thumping with excitement he had called up with his lover. “Magnus! Come quickly, I think he’s learning how to breathe fire!;;

Not a second later a portal opened in his office and Magnus hastily stumbled through. “Did I miss it?!’’

“No, no,’’ Alec rambled. “He’s still trying.’’

Ignis wheezed before coughing up a big ball of fire, aimed at the fire place and blinking as the logs caught fire. A sound that sounded something like a sob slipped past Magnus’ lips and before he knew what was happening Alec had scooped their little one up in his big hands and started scratching him in all the right places, Ignis letting out happy rumbles. Magnus moved over and kissed his scally head gently.

Ignis loved when there were lazy days that were spent with playing, cuddling and scratches.

Over the months Ignis slowly grew bigger, even to the point where he would crawl on the ledge of the balcony, flapping his wings experimentally. Magnus’ hands were glowing a faint blue, at the ready with his magic if he needed to. Alec was nervously shifting on his feet as Ignis took the leap, flapping his wings and letting out a happy cry as he managed to fly around, enjoying the rush of the wind around him as he heard his two fathers cheer somewhere beneath him.

Eventually the time came where Ignis grew too big for the loft. He was doing his nightly rounds of flying over New York while Alec and Magnus were curled up on the couch.

“What are we going to do, Alexander?’’ Magnus sniffled and burrowed his nose in his lover’s chest. “Ignis is growing too big for the loft.’’

Alec’s head rested on Magnus’ fingers gently carding through thick black strands of hair. “I don’t know love. I-I’ve been thinking-’’ He swallowed. “Maybe it’s time for him to go home. In Edom he’ll have all the space he needs.’’

At the mention of the dimension of hell he felt his lover tense up. “We can’t. He’ll be all alone.’’

“Baby, I don’t think we love a choice.’’

Before Magnus could argue with him about how bad of an idea this really was, the loud flapping of Ignis’ wings pulled them both from their thoughts. Scrambling to their feet they went to the balcony to greet their dragon son. Ignis let out a happy cry when he saw his parents, large tail flicking behind him. Magnus’ sun kissed hands were placed gently on his snout. The dragon closed his eyes with a content huff and nuzzled him gently against his face.

Alec stepped closer, his hands petting the rough scaled skin. A lump formed in his throat as the thought of having to let him go recurred to him, tears formed in his hazel eyes.

Magnus on his turn had pressed himself against Ignis as much as he could. He had his own tears running down his cheeks and wetting his dragon’s skin. Ignis let out a worried whimper and gently nudged his snout against Magnus’ cheek.

“It’s alright, Igs.’’ He leaned backwards to offer a weak smile. “Time to go home, buddy. Dad and I think it’s time to go back to Edom where you’ll have all the space you need. And uh,’’ He choked. “Find your real family.’’

There was a sound of wind rushing before the portal opened. Magnus stepped back from the confused dragon only to find Alec’s hand and squeezing his hand tightly. Ignis let out a sad cry and tried to crawl towards to his fathers.

Alec smiled with watery eyes. “It’s gonna be okay, buddy. We’ll try to see you as much as we can okay? You’ll be there free there.’’

Ignis just whimpered, still trying to get closer to his fathers.

“Ignis, no.’’ Magnus tried to say firmly but his heart ached as the dragon just howled sadly. “I said _no_!’’

Both Alec and Ignis flinched at the booming voice. The dragon let an angry breath, light fire sparks emitting from his snout and waved his tail around to wave the portal away.

“Ignis!’’ Magnus gaped.

Clawing his way finally onto the balcony Ignis just nuzzled close to Alec and Magnus.

A deep chuckle came from his chest. “I guess he wants to leave us as much as we want him to leave to Edom.’’

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh as well, gently rubbing his snout with love shining in his eyes. “I guess so. Perhaps I could magic up a nest for him on top of our loft and glamour it. Ignis is always flying around glamoured anyway so I don’t think that should be a problem.’’

Alec chuckled as Ignis licked them both carefully. “Sounds perfect. Okay,’’ He giggled now. “We love you, too, Igs.’’

Later that night the couple was sprawled out on the balcony, Ignis’ head resting on their laps as they stared at the starry night. Alec nor Magnus definitely never had imagined having a dragon as their son when they thought about having a little family but neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by some amazing friends who've helped shape the story as I went along to write it! Shout out to the aunties of Ignis!


End file.
